


Tied up for Christmas

by Valpus



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jse egos - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, tied up in Christmas lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus
Relationships: Anti-Hero - Relationship, Anti/Jackaboyman, AntiHero - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Tied up for Christmas

“I must have been a good boy this year,” The demon says with a smirk as he walked into the room. Sitting in front of the fire tied in both green rope and brightly colored Christmas lights that seemed to be glowing even though they weren’t plugged in. 

“You are sick.” Jackie hissed and Anti just smirked as he walked over to sit in the hero’s lap. It was amazing how much love you could hold to people that hated you, or at least love was the closest emotion Anti could use to describe how he views the other egos, Jackie, JJ, and Robbie most of all. 

“What are you going to do, punish me?” Anti says before grabbing the hero’s face harshly forcing him to look him in the eyes. Soon enough Jackie would feel static run itself through his mind and body leaving his limbs with an empty tingling feeling like he was trapped out of his body unable to do anything as the demon’s static wrapped around his mind leaving him putty in Anti’s hands. “No, you won’t do anything at least not like this.” He says and the hero could do nothing to argue that point. 

The demon slipped the hero’s masK off before taking off his hood so he could get a good look at the hero. He knew we couldn’t spend all of his time with him as he had a few other things to do but it was amusing how easily it was to control the other and get into his head. He grabbed his jaw and placed a kiss on his lips before getting up ready to go. 

Once he broke I contact the effect that was hypnotizing the hero wore off and Jacjie struggled with his restraints. “I’ll see you later hero.” Anti says with a smirk before blowing him a kiss and leaving.


End file.
